Almost
by DancingOnTheEnterprise
Summary: I could see it in your eyes, as I felt it in my soul, the need to just reach out and escape, to make reality what we felt in our hearts. But we were just fooling ourselves.


I Don't Own Star Trek, 'Nuff Said.

A/N:

I have to say that this is my first Star Trek fic in a Very long time while writing this I listened to a song on repeat, and according to the Lyrics I write my story.

Contains References from "The Wrath Of Kahn" and "The Search For Spock" but Nu-Trekified.

This has been in My head ever since I FIRST SAW Star Trek 2009.  
and when I saw the trailer for the NEW Movie, I felt that I HAD to write this.

**Song:** _Mountain Sound_

**Artist: ** Of Monsters and Men

**Almost**

The missions pulled us closer together. It was strange; it was as if when we were together on an alien planet it was as if I could forget real life. I think you felt the same way.

It was as if when we were away from the ship, we became different people. All you could see was me, and all I could see was you. As materialized on the Enterprise reality would slowly weave itself into our cells and the matter that comprised us.

But when we were running through the woods, enjoying a ritual of friendship in order to make peace with planet, or as we watched the sunset from an isolated cave waiting to be found by the Enterprise before the natives killed us. It was as if, we were far away from that place where reality held us.

I could see it in your eyes, as I felt it in my soul, the need to just reach out and escape, to make reality what we felt in our hearts. But we were just fooling ourselves.

We were friends, an excellent command team, and that was enough in a world of white walls and computer screens.

But away from those, in the confines of our souls, in the worlds away from our ship and our Earth, what were we?

I never told you about Tarsus until we were just sitting watching as the stars shimmered in the sky of Alba IV , and it just flowed from me, so naturally. If we were anywhere else, I would have kept that secret to myself.  
And I know you would have never told me about the little things your mother did to heal your wounds as you were bullied and the love she showed you, the love you showed her.

Alien worlds were places we could forget, and leave reality, and that ship behind.

Because even though my soul resonated with yours, and on the cold nights alone we kept one another awake with the heat of our fantasies, our lost desires.

In reality you were my friend, you were engaged in a romantic relationship with Uhura, you were a Vulcan who served his people by providing children, and you were a first officer who was considered the best in the fleet.

I was your Captain, your friend; I was the place you went when your girlfriend was occupied with her friends. I was an Uncle to your children.

Uhura was your strong hold, you world and your might; you told her everything that you felt. She was your mate, she was your world.

Your children were your future; your children were New Vulcan.

But in that place, far out in space what were we?

We were more than this. When we were alone, we felt it; we felt all that we could be.  
In that place lost in the stars, when it was just you and I we were close to what we could be, we could see it we could taste it.

We could feel the freedom of a soul kindred to our own, and perhaps even feel the comfort of complete and utter perfection between only two.

There in that place, you were _MY_ Spock, and I was _Your _Jim we were almost T'Hy'La, we were so close. And Uhura was just another person on that ship that kept ALMOST in our lives.

In that place where almost existed. Because "ALMOST" always ended, "ALMOST" did not exist on the Enterprise.

"Almost" never happened, and when you bonded with Uhura "Almost" stopped, and our souls were eternally "Almost" complete.

It's funny because when you died, I was the one there, you put your Katra in** me**, and "Almost" felt like "Now" and Insanity did not exsist, as much as all those Vulcans who said it SHOULD.

And when we found you, I was the one entity who anchored you to the world, and the first thing you remembered was our world of "Almost".

And in the dark of night you came to me, and my heart broke a thousand times over as I had to show you that "Almost" was not Reality. And after that day you had a look, on that you never had before. Your eyes no longer showed Contentment with your life, but when you saw me; your eyes pleaded "why?"

But I maintained my distance, because "Almost" does not exist in reality.

**A/N:**

I do not intend to give the impression that SPOCK ever cheated on Uhura JUST FYI I realized some wording may give that impression.


End file.
